Wave
by CourteneyPerry
Summary: Oneshot. A night together through Caskett eyes. Inspired by Tom Jobim's songs(: .


**Hello humans :) 5 days into the hiatus and I'm going crazy. I was listening to Tom Jobim's songs and had this idea. It's kind of a song fic. The parts in italic are lyrics from various songs. I'll put their names and translation (it just felt more right leaving them in Portuguese, you know?) at the end. They are not reaally important to the story, so you can just check them all at once after you're done reading, instead of scrolling back and forth, if you'd like**

**I hope from the bottom of my heart that you guys like this; It's the first time I've ever written something like this, so please leave me your thoughts! **

**Gi**

* * *

She hears the sound echoing in the loft before she even opens the door. Music welcomes her home that Friday afternoon.

"Since when do you listen to music while writing, Castle?"

_(Mas se a luz dos olhos teus resiste aos olhos meus, só pra me provocar)_

He smiles and makes his way towards the kitchen, where she headed, walking teasingly, swaying as the sweet melody tickled her ear. She doesn't understand the Portuguese words, but smiles when the lyrics surface from a dusty somewhere at the back of her mind and sings along, following Castle's hum, his voice closer now.

"Tall and tan and young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking"

"Then when she passes I smile, but she doesn't see" He grabs her by the hips, makes her turn around to face him. Kate smiles at his loving blue eyes "Hi"

_(Ai que bom que isso é meu Deus, que frio que me dá o encontro desse olhar)_

"Hey" And before she notices they are spinning through the apartment uncoordinatedly, freely, cozily. Her laugh flows, she throws her head back and to him that's the most wonderful melody, no offense to Tom Jobim.

His leading hand at the small of her back tugs her close, her arms wrap around his neck, playing with his hair. She leaves chills where her fingers brush, ever so softly. Her lips meet his shoulder blades, his jaw, the outline of his own lips, but she leaves him hanging, turns her head to the side and feels his breathing in her ear.

Beckett enjoys the simplicity of this moment. It was so spontaneous, so natural. It was so theirs. He knows her mind is yet again wondering and waits no more before stealing back his kiss she had so selfishly kept to herself. She kisses him through her chuckle, closes her eyes as their tongues do their own special dance.

_(Devo eu ser o seu palhaço, Bonita)_

Kate feels lighter by the touch. In bed, when he traces his way down her body, adores her with his lips, she feels whole. And when he lingers a little longer over the scar between her breasts, she stills feels the butterflies in her stomach taking her body in an inexplicable ecstasy.

Her legs wrap around his waist. She bites the lobe of his ear, confides her love, lets him know the deepest parts of her during nights like this, their quiet nights of quiet stars.

_(Quero a vida sempre assim com você perto de mim)_

He knows her too well. Maybe he doesn't always understand her, but he knows exactly where to touch her silver silhouette and make her skin shiver. He knows how she likes when he's on top of her, her hands roaming around his bare chest, digging her nail on his shoulder. How he can kiss her inner thigh and hear his name in a shallow gasp.

Rick lies face down, eyes fighting the urge to close as he tries to recuperate his breath. Kate is across him and she kisses the salty skin at the crook of his neck, lets his cinnamon scent drown her like a lullaby. Her hands are lazy, drawing lines up and down his spine, pressing circles over his strained back. She rests her head on his shoulder when her hazel eyes are just too tired to see. She doesn't think she'll ever understand what happens between them, just knows that it makes her blissfully happy. And that's enough for her.

_(Vou te contar, os olhos já não podem ver, coisas que só o coração pode entender)_

She thinks he's already asleep, so his rusk whisper is enough to startle her

"I love you, Kate"

She smiles. In moments like this, there were no walls between them, only this incredible force that drew their bodies together, made their souls so fulfilled. How lucky was she to be able to repeat once more, so fearless and light heartedly

"And I love you, Castle. How I love you…"

_(E que ter medo de amar não faz ninguém feliz)._

* * *

So?

Ok, songs are (in order): Pela luz dos olhos teus "But if the light of your eyes resists my eyes only to provoke me" "Ah, how good it is, my God, how chilly I feel when I meet this look"

Girl of Ipanema

Bonita (this one is in English) "Shall I be the clown for you Bonita" (Bonita means beautiful)

Quiet Nights of quiet stars -Frank Sinatra is the English version to Jobim's Corcovado "This is where I want to be here with you so close to me"

Wave "I'll tell you, my eyes can no longer see things that only the heart can understand"

Medo de Amar "And fear the love makes nobody happy"

(translation sucks, sorry :( )


End file.
